That Blue, Blue Sky
by Puking up Diamonds
Summary: On that fateful day where everything ended with a bang, Yayoi Shunzika was placed into the feudal era. Placed into the body of one dead Hanabi Izuka, will Yayoi be able to save Feudal Japan from a force as dark as the demons that lurk the lands?
1. That Blue Blue Sky Prologue

That Blue, Blue Sky

Prologue

--

The sky was heavy with rain clouds. The whole day seemed surprisingly melancholy. I sighed, letting the heavy drops of rain hit my head and let my curls cling to my naked back and breasts. People looked at me like I was crazy, and some stared at the small plastic bag in my hand. In it was a rifle. Most people followed me; some to try and stop me, some to see if I would really do it.

Did life ever get so boring you wanted to die just to get away from it, just to break some of the gray monotony that continuously stood in your way as a thick fog? I fought through that fog, and finally I found a way out of it. Die. Death. The Grim Reaper would cut that fog away with his scythe and take you to a far-away land with variety, heroes, magic, and villains. I wanted that life, the life that only death could promise. The life that I wanted all along. With the Grim Reaper's cool scythe in my mouth…

_Bang…_

_--_

The chirping of birds? It's morning now. I must not have made it. I'm in the hospital with a hole through my mouth. My mother and father are really worried about me. Mother is crying in joy and fear and dad is cheering because I'm alive. I can almost hear them now…there he is; hi dad. Why are you crying so hard? Where am I?

"You're not of their world anymore." A voice said. It was the whisper of the wind and the birds were louder than it was. "You're in a continuum of space, held in place by your desire to keep living. How did you get here?"

"I shot myself in the mouth."

"Interesting…what is your favorite color?"

"Who cares?"

"It determines where you will end up in the next life."

"Hm…teal."

"Favorite food?"

"I have no preference to that."

"Interesting…my, the likes of you haven't come around in centuries. The last question. What do you want most out of life?"

I wanted? "I want…adventure. No monotony…just…life."

"That's all? Excitement then?"

"No, life."

"No excitement?"

"No, I want life!"

"Excitement as well?"

"If excitement comes with life then yes, I do want it."

"Your wish shall be granted…"

Then there was light. A large bright white light and the gentle scent of roses. Then I fell back into a world unlike my own…


	2. That Blue Blue Sky 1

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 1

--

I groaned softly, curled into a tight ball on the cold ground. It was raining here, too. The cool water spurred me awake, and I opened my eyes slowly. I sat up, staring at my clothes. I was wearing a red hibakama with a black yukata; priestess clothes. I saw a blanket of black hair over my eyes, sticking to my forehead and eyelashes. I stood up and walked around slowly, aimlessly, bogged down with the weight of the water and my clothes. I found a puddle and stared at myself. My eyes were crystal blue and my hair was thick, too short to be long and too long to be short; around shoulder length. I had a carved bow and a quiver of arrows on my back. I turned away slowly from the puddle. This wasn't my body. It was more buxom and graceful than my other body. And I had black hair and eyes…not these exotic colors I had gained. What happened to me?

"SIT BOY!"

I heard a strange whining sound and then a crash as a girl came trudging over the hill that I was on. I stared at her as she dropped her umbrella and stared at me.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!"

I stared down at myself. There was blood coming from a shallow cut on my throat, but I didn't feel it and I wasn't dying. The girl stared at me a bit more before running away. "Inuyasha! Inuyasha!"

I held my throat tenderly, staring at the blood beginning to make a bright stain on my pale skin. I looked on as another younger woman with battle clothes, a monk, and a boy with small dog ears came up the hill. They all stared at me, shocked. I took my hand away from my throat and it was stained crimson. The boy with dog ears cringed, turning away with a saddened look in his eyes. I stared at them all and then smiled weakly.

"Inuyasha?" The girl in battle clothes asked.

"Hanabi…you were dead! You're just another Kikyo!" Then the boy with dog ears stormed away with the girl in the uniform following after him.

"My name is Yayoi…"

"Yayoi?!"

The girl in the uniform was rushing back up the hill with medical supplies when she tossed them down, wrapped her arms around me, and started sobbing hard. Blood dropped into her hair and I patted her back gently.

"Your hair is getting dirty…with my blood."

--

"So, you're Yayoi. I got it on my phone; you left voice messages to random people that you've known or that you had contact with. I was the third person out of the ten, I think."

"You were Sota's big sister…Kagome Higurashi. So you got it?"

"So, if I go back to the present, you'd be…"

"Dead. I came here."

"…w-why? What will Sota think?"

I smiled weakly, fingering the bandages on my throat. I shrugged; I didn't know what he would think. The dog boy was sitting in the corner, staring at me with forlorn eyes. He was quivering a bit; like he was afraid to talk to me. I stared back at him as his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell are you staring at?!" I stayed silent. I flipped my hair behind my shoulder and he snapped. "Stop trying to seduce me, you damn pile of clay! Stop trying to act like her!"

"Like who?"

"You don't even _KNOW!_" Then he ran out of the hut and into the rain.

"What's gotten into him…?" Kagome asked.

"He's acting out of character since Yayoi came along. Who's this Hanabi girl?" The monk asked.

"I don't know. Who's Yayoi exactly, Kagome?"

"I don't know her personally. But Sota does."

"Your brother, Kagome?"

"Yeah; the two of them were really close." Kagome said. "Oh, Yayoi, this is Miroku the monk and Sango the demon slayer. Shippo is still sleeping."

"Nice to meet you."

I frowned, rubbing my temples. This wasn't the life I had in mind. I had a dog mad at me and my best friend's sister was staring at a body that wasn't mine. I was trapped in a world with demons and half demons, and I had no idea about what was going on.

"Hey, Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from outside. "We have to head out of here; the barrier is making me sick."

"Barrier? Where are we?" I asked.

"…Mount Hakurei." Inuyasha answered quietly.

"Inuyasha, is something the matter?"

"It's none of your concern, Kagome."

Inuyasha barked once again for us to hurry up, and I stood up and obliged. Kagome captured Shippo and Kirara and the seven of us wandered away from Mount Hakurei.


	3. That Blue Blue Sky 2

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 2

--

"Kagome, what's going on? I'm so confused."

Kagome said that it was hard to explain. Nevertheless, I was given a slow and choppy explanation, starting from when Kagome first got to the past ending at our current position. In that story, there were tales of a cruel demon named Naraku and his reincarnations Kagura and Kanna, a wolf demon named Koga that is infatuated with Kagome, Spiderheads, Birds of Paradise, and other elements that I lost track of. The most current one was of a fat man, a large metallic one, one that looked like a woman, and a giant that Koga had faced. I frowned, holding my head and shaking it out. Inuyasha was staring at me with concern. I glanced at him and frowned.

"What?" I asked a bit sourly.

"Nothing…" Inuyasha's voice trailed off and his mind wandered into the distance.

I pondered over Inuyasha. He was so strange; he seemed not to have feelings over me as a person but my appearance kept him quiet. He usually talked at length to Kagome while we were traveling, ignoring me most of the time. I didn't even talk to Miroku, Sango, or Shippo all that much. I was just there; an unnecessary part of the group that was only more bulk to the already hefty package. And what good would I do? I couldn't actually _use_ those bows and arrows on my back. Maybe I should shoot an arrow through my skull to try and go somewhere else, like Medieval England or Post-Apartheid Africa.

Throughout the entire walk, I lingered in the back (since I had pronounced myself the weakest of the group, naturally. I had no skills), watching the birds flitter by chirping merrily or hearing the far-off whine of a bee delivering her sweet kiss to the flowers to make them yield to her desires. I sighed, watching the trees dance in the sunlight. I was silent, brooding.

"Yayoi? Are you alright back there?"

The first word concerning me in hours. I nodded to Sango, smiling. She smiled back and turned back to look ahead. That was all that happened. It remained silent throughout the whole day until…

"Hey, a village." Miroku resounded, spotting a crossroad. An old man was standing there.

When we reached him, he looked surprised as to our coming. He said that young ones like us shouldn't be wandering around since the castle was trying to get more soldiers. Then a man with black hair on a horse rode up. I had spaced out; my eyes following a butterfly, so I didn't heard any of the confrontation. The butterfly flew away into the sky and I was scooped up and getting taken to an unknown location with the others.

=Koga's POV=

I was busy trying to find the Band of Seven since I had picked up their scent of destruction long ago. My search led me to a castle that was defiled and destroyed. I ran in as fast as I could, standing bravely in front of the leader of the Band of Seven. This man was—young as hell?—but dangerous. I knew it by the gigantic sword erected in the ground.

"So, you must be the Band of Seven." I said.

"Well, well, the wolf gets here before the dog I say…"

"Where's Naraku; I **know** you know where he is."

"Hm, Naraku certainly has a lot of enemies." Bankotsu turned to his pal besides him. "Do you think he can be trusted?"

"How should I know? You're the only one who's seen him."

I was angry at that point. How dare they ramble on with a formidable foe right in front of them? I'd show them to take me lightly. "If you don't tell me where he is…I'll kill you!"

And then the fight began. I was being attacked from all sides; from Jakotsu, Renkotsu and Ginkotsu, Suikotsu, and Bankotsu. Soon, I had leapt into the air to avoid a cannon attack from Ginkotsu. Then Bankotsu came after me, swinging his sword at me. I was slammed into a corner; I couldn't escape. Then—

"Move you wimpy wolf!"

Inuyasha came in with—Hanabi?—on his back. The girl turned towards me; how I could I forget those blue eyes that I had been infatuated with before her untimely death? It was Hanabi!

=Normal POV=

Inuyasha had pulled out a giant ass sword and slammed it against **another** giant ass sword, so I was freaking out; what the hell was going on?! Inuyasha and the boy landed on the ground and I slid off of his back. I groaned, holding my stomach. Inuyasha looked down at me.

"Hanabi? What's the matter?"

"I'M NOT HANABI AND YOU JUST—GAH!!!!!!" Then I dry-heaved since I had absolutely nothing to eat.

"H-Hanabi…"

So, the "wimpy wolf" called me that too?

"H-Hanabi…you look just like you did before our wedding…"

"I was dressed in this for a we—" Inuyasha and I froze and turned to him. "Wait, what?!"


	4. That Blue Blue Sky 3

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 3

--

Wedding? This girl, Hanabi? To a…a…flea bitten, dirty, mangy, girl-looking, smelly smelling wolf?! This world was seriously screwed up. Inuyasha didn't look too pleased, either. Inuyasha dropped his sword and turned to Koga angrily, his expression grave.

"Hanabi would have _never _married a mangy wolf like you, Koga!" Inuyasha yelled. The fighting had stopped and subconsciously, my hand grabbed and arrow and strung it.

"Wh-what the hell…? M-my body…" I mumbled. The arrow was pointed at Inuyasha. Then something, someone unlike me started to talk.

"_Inuyasha, you'll never know what Koga and I had! Nobody understood and you were always leeched to that miko, so why do you still care about me?!" _My body whirled and the arrow was aimed at Koga. _"And you…you, that day you let me wander off! You didn't even look for me; you let me go off and die at the hands of that dog and all you cared about afterwards was Kagome; you didn't find me until I started rotting!"_

Koga and Inuyasha looked shocked. They knew it was Hanabi's voice. Hanabi's soul; I had been repressed and pushed back inside of the depths of her past psyche. It was cold here; dead and full of pain and hurt and unanswered questions. The one question that had been asked was…

=flashback=

_It was a moonlit night here. The trees reflected the moon's silver gaze so beautifully; I thought I was in the spotlight of a huge stage production. Koga had summoned me here, and after our eight months together and traveling and dating, I wondered if we were finally going to move our relationship to the next level. Either wedding vows were to be made or babies were. It mattered not to me; anything to prove that Koga wanted me there. Always. I sat on the wet grass, lying down and watching my black hair fan out in thick waves around my head. I lied on my back, looking up at the sky. When was he going to get here?_

"_Hanabi."_

_His sultry voice called out to me and I smiled. I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He didn't wrap his arms around me; his hands were behind his back. I looked at him and his head was down. I stepped back, a sad look showing in my eyes._

"_Ko—"_

"_Hanabi, we've only been traveling for a few months, but I feel like I've known you forever. And…I don't like things long so…" He showed me a lump of pure gold. "M-marry me."_

=End Flashback=

I had wrestled myself back into my body. Hanabi had subsided, and I was holding my arrow and bow loosely. Inuyasha and Koga were strangely silent. The young boy that Inuyasha had confronted lunged and I twirled and shot my arrow with surprising speed, piercing his armor with a bright white light. He fell down, dropping his sword.

"Attacking a man from behind? Pathetic. You aren't fit to be a warrior." I restrung an arrow and aimed it. "You deserve to die!"

"Really, little girl? Well, you're getting a rude wake up call. There's no such thing as fair in war. You shouldn't be in a man's business!"

The boy lunged at me and I fired another arrow, running away. Inuyasha picked up his sword and swung it, and Bankotsu and he were in a deadlock. I was in Koga's arms, getting placed besides Kagome. Koga looked at me sadly, and grabbed my hands.

"Hanabi, I'm—"

"_Get away from me!!!" _Hanabi's voice was a shrill shriek.

Koga backed away, facing a man on top of a tank. I was back in control, and Hanabi was crying silently in the depths of our psyche. I felt her pain, and I was shocked. Kagome was staring at me worriedly as the fighting between our sides continued.

"Yayoi? Who was that?"

"Hanabi. She's hurt and betrayed."

"How did she get in there…?"

"I have no idea."

I saw Koga land besides Kagome and Kagome was stringing an arrow to aim at the man on the tank. I was faster, however, and I shot an arrow at him. He got his in his shoulder, and Kagome stared at me.

"Yayoi…is that you?"

"Yeah, surprisingly. Just stay back and let me handle them!"

Unfortunately, I couldn't handle anything since the Band of Seven were running away. I growled and started running after them, but Koga screamed.

"HANABI! You'll just get killed like last time!!!"

Subconsciously, I stopped. The battle was over. On the inside and on the out.


	5. That Blue Blue Sky 4

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 4

--

When night fell, after Koga and the others settled for the night (Hanabi wanted to travel with him, even through my begging and pleading to stay with Kagome), I headed out towards the woods. I wanted to find Bankotsu, fearless leader of the Band of Seven. He intrigued me much less blew on a deep passionate flame within me. It wasn't love at first sight, more like lust at first sight. He excited me, which was why I didn't know how Hanabi could stay tied to a mangy wolf or a cantankerous mutt when there were men like Bankotsu.

I reached a campfire minutes after going out on my trek. I found seven small fish roasting by the fire and—not having had any food since my death—I went to them promptly, driven by hunger. Hanabi was staring at me incomprehensively; I could feel her soul questioning me. I yanked at a fish and started to eat. Hanabi was nothing but a blue haze in shape of a woman, clicking her tongue.

"_Don't you think it's just a bit coincidental that there are seven fish by a fire? And that there's a large halberd right over there?_" Her misty blue finger was directed at a large blade erected at a tilt in the soft soil. I shrugged and headed for my third fish.

"It doesn't matter." I ripped the meat from the bone. "He was who I was looking for anyway. It's even better that I've found his campsite. This will be where he's stopping."

"_When he finds all his food taken, your head will be his in a matter of minutes_."

"It matters not." I ripped into a fourth fish. Then a chill passed over me. I stopped eating.

"What…the hell…are you doing?"

I stayed silent. It was a dangerous, gruff voice, not Bankotsu's though. A rough hand grabbed my hair and I yelped. Hanabi was frowning at me, her I-told-you-so attitude magnifying and annoying me. I was yanked onto my feet and tossed into the arms of Bankotsu. I looked up with fearful eyes, and he was staring at me. It wasn't hateful or anything, just a stare. I stared back at him, and then a contorted evil grin appeared on his face.

"Men, I found something that'll summon Inuyasha right to us." He grabbed me by my wrists and thrust me forward. "This girl Hanabi. Renkotsu; tie her on the highest branch of that tree."

Suikotsu tossed me into the tree, and Renkotsu tied me tightly. I dangled and looked down, getting a case of vertigo. I screamed loudly and kicked my legs, feeling the branch start to groan and crumble. I screamed more and more as the branch cracked and dangled on one string of fibrous bark. The men started laughing as I cried, wanting to get down so badly. Bankotsu was cruel; this was to be expected. I did expect it. I had died once. I shouldn't really be afraid again, should I? The branch groaned once more and snapped. I screamed, falling down at an increasing velocity. I swung my hands, driving the chunk on branch the rope was wrapped around on another sturdier branch. My feet hit the trunk of the tree as I clamored up, sitting on the branch. I was a sitting duck. Bankotsu and the others had gone quiet. My little feat had stunned them, more or less surprised them. Bankotsu smirked, walking to the trunk of the tree. He held his arms out.

"Jump." He commanded.

"_He's not going to catch you; don't jump._"

"Jump, woman!" Bankotsu hollered.

"_I'm telling you, don't…_"

I jumped down, landing in Bankotsu's arms. He set me down and kept me close at hand.

"Woman, you're going to be our little shield, I guess you could say. Inuyasha will submit to our will as long as we have you. So get ready to be our little bargaining tool."

"Like hell…I hate that mutt." I muttered.

"Aren't you Hanabi? That girl he babbles on about all the damn time?"

"My name is Yayoi Shunzika. Hanabi's…" How'd I explain that she was still around?

"Hmm…well, be prepared, whoever you are. As long as your have the body, Inuyasha will have no power over us."

"You're nothing but a coward…" I looked back at him and smirked. He smirked back.

"Well, isn't it the coward who's going to win?" He tossed me down to the ground and I blushed. I was so excited. "Go to sleep. I have to meet Inuyasha tomorrow."

"Yes…"

My eyes closed as I fell asleep. I was happy and exhausted, wallowing in only the hot river of my passion for the leader of the Band of Seven, Bankotsu. What a man, what a man…


	6. That Blue Blue Sky 5

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 5

--

In the morning, I was in another place with Bankotsu sitting in the corner. It seemed like we were waiting for someone. Bankotsu glanced my way, frowned, and turned away.

"So you're awake. About damn time; lazy bitch."

I frowned and stayed silent, rolling onto my back and staring up at the dark ceiling. I felt Hanabi's presence filling the hut that we were staying in. It felt so pure in this land; it was no wonder Hanabi could let her spirit loose in this hut. Bankotsu, however, didn't like her new liberation and instead started to cough. Hanabi's spirit made the air in the hut thick, and personally I couldn't take it, either. I coughed lightly and Bankotsu stood up, slicing at the air. He whirled towards me and his halberd almost lopped off my head. I was lucky I ducked just in time.

"What the hell did you do, wench?!"

"Nothing, I swear!" Bankotsu grabbed me by my hair and rammed me against the wall. I started crying.

"Shut the hell up! Now, you get this air out of here before we die!"

"I can't; I'm sorry…"

Bankotsu pulled his halberd out of the wall and aimed it at my jugular. I almost screamed, but he was hesitating. His hand was shaking, and the halberd was so close to my throat…one wrong tremor and I would die. Then Bankotsu must've sensed something, for he put me down and walked towards the shrine door. A bright blue light erupted from Banryuu and the front of the shrine burst open. I yelped and cowered in a ball in the corner, but Bankotsu yanked me up. Hanabi took control, pulling out her bow and stringing an arrow. She was glaring at Inuyasha.

"_I hope you die, mutt…_" Oh, how spiteful Hanabi could be. She released the arrow and it flew straight and true towards Inuyasha's heart.

Secretly, I was hoping for that mutt to move. But he seemed frozen, like something was happening to him all over again. I felt my soul tear away from Hanabi's body, and I caught a glimpse of my old self. Tanned skin, obsidian eyes, jet black hair; I remembered. I jumped in front of Inuyasha, and my body flashed; for an instant I was solid and touchable. Then I was pulled back in by Hanabi's raging spirit.

"_Damn you! Stop yourself and stay out of this, Yayoi Shunzika!_"

Hanabi prepared another arrow at Inuyasha, and Bankotsu watched in mystery. I was scared for Inuyasha, even though he was queer (Not relating to the sexual preference), cranky, a stupid-head, and always in a sour sense of mind. Why did I worry about him so much? Was he my friend? I pray this son of a gun didn't grow on me. Even though he was infectious…with his bad attitude. I dug deep into Hanabi's subconscious, stopping her from firing another arrow. Our body froze, but the eyes were still hot with newly resurrected hate.

"What are you waiting for, woman?" Bankotsu mumbled. "Finish him. He won't hit you."

Struggling against Hanabi, I placed the bow and arrow down and brought her hand across her own face. Bankotsu shrugged and went to attack Inuyasha. Hanabi and I were caught in a fierce spirit-to-spirit argument, which caused the both of us to abandon her body and argue.

"_This fight is between Inuyasha and me; don't you dare get in my way!_"

"You're being cruel and this hate needs to stop! The world is crap enough with more of you vengeful spirit assholes ruining it!"

"_How dare you! I thought you were on my side!_"

"Not when you're wrong, Hanabi! Killing Inuyasha isn't the answer and it won't give you what peace you need! The only reason you're back alive and killing is because I killed myself, so if you really want to die and die in peace, then you should kill me! It's not Inuyasha's fault!"

Hanabi and I stopped arguing. We were quiet; the silence was thin. Inuyasha and Bankotsu were still fighting, and even then I feared for his safety. I didn't want Bankotsu to get hurt, but Inuyasha didn't deserve to get hurt, either. I pulled out an arrow and stabbed myself in the back, my soul being forces out of Hanabi's body. I broke off the tip of the arrow and placed it in my bra, since having something sacred touch me evidently kept me solid and alive. I ran towards Bankotsu just as he launched into the air. He spun his halberd and lightning started to rain down on the island. Hanabi was under the shrine, safe from the lightning. I, however, was not. I was blown off of my feet, but I held my chest so that the arrowhead wouldn't fall out. I landed on my back, and I yelped loudly. Pain was new to me, a whole new experience that I had yet to fully grasp.

"Yayoi!" Hanabi ran towards me after the lightning had stopped. Then she plum smacked me upside the head. "Idiot; don't try and save Bankotsu! He doesn't care!"

"H-he does…I'm his shield…"

"No, _I _am! _I'm_ the one Inuyasha likes, so you're just in his way!"

The shock hit me like a ton of bricks. And before I knew it, I was crying. I covered my faces with my hands as my shoulders shook with my convulsive sobs. Then I glared at Hanabi.

"You liar…you liar…YOU LIAR!"

I held my head as I felt it almost bursting. Hanabi was on the ground in a second, and I had no idea what had happened. There was a sword in front of me, the blade silver like the gun I had shot myself with.

Like the gun I had…

Holy. Crap.


	7. That Blue Blue Sky 6

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 6

--

I picked up the sword and swung at Hanabi with all my might. She rolled out of the way, but I lunged at her again, only driven by my primal hatred for her at that moment. I was nothing to him; she was. That fact drove me up a wall; my heart couldn't take it. I had become entangled within my emotions for this man and now I couldn't get out. Hanabi was the cause of all of it. Why had I come into this era as her? As somebody that had such strange friends? What else she really hid, I wondered. Hanabi strung an arrow and shot it right into my chest. I swung my blade and came crashing down on her bow, snapping it in wooden splinters. Then I sliced quickly across her stomach. She fell onto her knees, holding her wound. I swung down at her head, but somebody was behind me holding me back. I looked back at Kagome and I kicked, flailing my legs around.

"Let go of me!" I yelled. "Let go, Kagome!"

"What do you have against Hanabi?!" Kagome asked. And then I stopped. And I calmed down. I couldn't tell Kagome that I was envious of her. I couldn't tell her that I liked Bankotsu. I couldn't. I dropped my blade.

"Nothing…I have nothing against her."

"Yayoi…"

I glared at Hanabi and then stared at myself. I had on the same uniform I had left school with; my ruffled gray skirt, my orange and white jacket with the red ribbon on the side. I toyed with my hair; it was short and curled around my cheeks. My bangs fell just above my eyebrows, and my black eyes could be seen beyond my bangs. I picked up my sword as Hanabi strung another arrow. I glanced at Bankotsu and then lunged at Hanabi, hoping that if I killed her I could gain his respect. Hanabi shot another arrow and it hit me in the shoulder. I pulled it out and tossed it at her. She moved to the side and pulled out another arrow, quick as lightning, and shot it square towards my heart. I held my sword in front of me, the arrow hitting the arrow with a sharp _ping!_ and then it fell to the ground.

"Hey, stop it."

I froze instantly upon hearing Bankotsu's voice. I stared at him and him at me. He walked towards me, but Kagome came in front of me instantly. She held out her hands. Was she afraid to lose me? Again, technically?

"Stay away from her Bankotsu! I'm not playing around."

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's shoulder and shoved her out of the way. I gasped and knelt down to help her up.

"Kagome!"

Bankotsu grabbed me by the collar of my uniform jacket and hoisted me up. Then he swung me over his shoulder and picked up my blade. I let out a scream and looked back at Kagome as Bankotsu and Inuyasha continued their fight with me still on Bankotsu's shoulder. Kagome shot an arrow through Bankotsu's arm as I screamed loudly. His arm turned to bone! Bankotsu switched my over to his other shoulder as a blue light enveloped the both of us. Then we disappeared.


	8. That Blue Blue Sky 7

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 7

--

After Bankotsu and I left the temple and met up with the rest of his little Band at his campsite, he dropped me at the foot of a tree and then went to talk with the others. I sighed and hugged my knees to my chest. How could I get my body back? For now I was just a soul made opaque. I wondered about the man I had seen in that temple. That old decrepit Saint in that temple…

--

_There was a girl with white hair and black eyes awaiting us in the temple. She was holding some sort of mirror, and ahead of us there was a monk. He looked dead and old. He was dressed in purple robes with an orange sash that covered his head. I shivered as Bankotsu stared and put me down on my feet. I stayed on the railings of the temple, not wanting to stare at the priest as he and Bankotsu talked of things unknown to me. I looked down into the never ending fog and then turned away. Bankotsu's hands slammed on either side of me and I yelped, looking down at my feet._

"_You're a ghost just like him. Talk to him." _

_Bankotsu grabbed me by my hair and shoved me towards the monk. I shivered as he looked up and revealed orange eyes with black diamonds in the core. I screamed and ran away, running down the tier of the temple and back into the real world._

--

"Yayoi. Come here right now."

I stood up in response to Bankotsu's summon and sat next to him, thinking about what his purpose for me could be. It was silent in the circle, and I felt like shrinking and vanishing away. Bankotsu cuffed me in the shoulder and I yelped, rubbing it. He glared at me and frowned, folding his arms across his chest.

"I don't see how a woman like you could hold that much anger inside of you. What caused you to attack like that?"

"Nothing…just some negative thoughts. That's all. I just attacked because of bad thoughts."

"That's a load of crock!" Suikotsu threw his roasting stick in the fire, frowning.

"Yeah, you attacked that Hanabi girl, so you must have something against her. What do you think, Big Brother? Do you really think she attacked because of "bad things"?"

"No, I don't think so. You attacked Hanabi for a reason? Maybe because she was prettier than you; trust me she is." I flinched and my fingers started twitching. I was holding back tears. "Or maybe it's because you aren't as developed as her yet?" I was coming along just fine! I was already 86cm! "Or maybe you're just too plain looking to get what she ha—"

"I'M DAMN BETTER THAN HANABI'LL EVER BE; DON'T COMPARE ME TO THAT BITCH!"

The camp was eerily silent, and I sat back down, cupping my face in my hands. I hid my flaring cheeks from the men.

"I'm sorry…"

"Big Brother…" Renkotsu stood up, walked over to Bankotsu, and the two started to converse through whispers. Then Renkotsu, with a haughty smirk, sat back in his previous seat.

"Hey, Yayoi." Bankotsu looked back at me and patted the ground next to him. I crawled into the spot and sat down. "You're mad at Hanabi, right? Good, good. That means you can help us. You see, Inuyasha and Koga both love Hanabi very much. And, we were thinking…" Bankotsu brushed a curl away from my cheek. "If you kill Hanabi, then Inuyasha and Koga will have nothing to fight for and we can eliminate them once and for all! So what do you say? Are you in?"

"…I'm in."


	9. That Blue Blue Sky 8

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 8

--

I walked quietly through the forest, following the spirit of a certain priestess that would gain me the respect and love I so desperately wanted. Maybe that was the only reason why I was doing this. To get the love and respect of a man that probably never showed feelings like these to any woman. I cradled my heart in my hands, swaying back and forth. I wanted him to love me; really I did. I sighed and snapped back into reality, hopping into the treetops. Hanabi was walking down my path with Inuyasha, and the two were arguing. I stayed in the tree canopies, watching as Hanabi wheeled around and thrust her finger into Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha growled angrily and smacked her, and she retorted with a slap of her own. The two glared at each other and Inuyasha grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss. I covered my mouth, suppressing a gasp. Hanabi's eyes were wide, and she smacked him twice with both hands, storming away with a blush covering her cheeks and saliva dribbling down her chin. I guess the mutt slobbered instead of licked. I jumped through the trees, following Hanabi as she tripped and tumbled onto her side. She lay there, and I took the chance to jump down and face her. She seemed to sense me, for she shuffled on the ground and then sighed.

"Go away. I don't want a fight."

I lifted my sword, which I called The Gunner. "Too bad; you've got one."

Hanabi stood up and sighed. "Please, just leave me alone…"

"No. Bankotsu said that if you died…" The Gunner started to glow bright red and fire spewed from the hand guard. "He said that Inuyasha and Koga would have no purpose to fight, and therefore he could crush them."

"And what about your future with him? Did he mention anything about that?"

"No, but I don't need him to tell me that we'll be happy in the end!"

I lunged at Hanabi, swinging The Gunner at her head. Hanabi jumped back and took out an arrow, shooting me in the gut. I let out an airless heave and fell onto the ground, holding my bleeding wound. Hanabi lowered her bow and stared down at me.

"You're pathetic. You're doing the bidding of a man who doesn't even love you."

"You deserve to die, you manipulating whore...!"

"Say what you please. But you calling me this will not help you or me. So, if you could do us all a favor." Hanabi pulled another arrow into her bow and aimed. "Die, Yayoi!"

"Hanabi, stop!"

Koga grabbed her from behind and hugged Hanabi tightly. She lowered her bow and looked back at him. Koga hopped in front of her and glared at me.

"Who the hell are you?"

"My name isn't important!" I gasped, remembering that Koga had jewel shards. A grin danced across my lips as I swung The Gunner at his legs. Koga jumped up and kicked at my head, put I planted The Gunner into the ground and flipped upwards, warding off his kick with one of my own. We were at a stand still.

"I don't know who the hell you are, but you won't get away with attacking my wife!"

I smirked, an evil glare dancing in my eyes. "And you won't get away with those legs still intact, either!"

"Koga, get out of here!" Hanabi yelled.

"Hanabi, she plans to hurt you…I can't stay back while my woman is getting attacked!"

"Yayoi, move out of the way!"

A halberd ripped into Koga's side and Hanabi covered her mouth, her eyes wide and moist with tears of shock and fear. Koga fell to the ground, holding his wound. Bankotsu put his hand on my shoulder and kissed my forehead.

"Very good. Now, why don't you be a good girl and kill that bothersome shell of a woman over there? Then we can go back to camp and I'll give you an extra serving of dinner."

"He's lying to you, Yayoi! Girl, open your eyes and don't be a fool!" Hanabi screamed at me through tears and hard pain-filled sobs. Bankotsu aimed Banryuu at her throat and pulled me into his chest by my waist. My cheeks were bright red.

"Don't tell me whether I am or am not lying. If I did not see any interest in this girl, I would have killed her long ago." Bankotsu aimed the large blade at my neck and I gasped, but he pushed the blade up against my chin and smiled down at me. "Besides, it's always nice to have a bit of female company."

I blushed and grabbed The Gunner, fire spewing from the hilt once more. Hanabi stood up slowly and walked to Koga, kneeling down besides him and hugging him. Koga let out a groan and Hanabi put her hands on his wound, tears falling from her beautiful eyes all the way. I gasped as the fire stopped, residing into the hand-guard. I saw myself in that moment; if Bankotsu had ever gotten hurt by anybody, I would be there, healing him the best I could, crying and praying for him, telling him everything would be okay. Bankotsu stared down at me and my expression; the one that had empathy instead of murderous intent. Bankotsu sighed as I picked up The Gunner. Bankotsu clipped me on my shoulder and I yelped, holding it with my free hand.

"Yayoi, c'mon! Help me out here; you're completely useless like this. What's the deal anyway?"

"…I never kick a lion when it's down. It's against my pride."

I tossed The Gunner over my back and walked away, sighing. Bankotsu looked at the scene and sneered, following behind me.

--

"I knew she couldn't do it, Big Brother! She's just a weak woman."

"Shut your homo mouth, Jakotsu." I tossed my dinner against a tree and then sliced it with The Gunner, the tree busting into flames. I tossed The Gunner down so that it stood erect at a 45 degree angle in the moist soil.

"I was going to offer to eat that, you know." Renkotsu took another fish and bit into it.

"Too bad then, isn't it?"

"You know, the only reason we haven't killed you yet is because Big Brother wants to keep you around. All you had to do was get rid of a wolf and a shell of a priestess, but you can't even do that right." Suikotsu said with a violent tone.

"I'd like to see you try and kill Koga; he moves faster than your old ass does!"

"Want to run that by me again?"

"I'll cut you and those kitties claws and makes kitchen knives out of them!"

"Yayoi, Suikotsu! Stop this bickering at once. I don't want anybody else's dinner interrupted with your childish quarreling."

"Yes, Big Brother." Suikotsu and I replied in unison.

I took my seat, sitting against The Gunner. I looked up at the dark starry sky, wondering why I couldn't kill Hanabi. Usually, such trivial sentimental emotions such as empathy didn't stop me from speaking my mind or performing my tasks. This time, however, empathy had a strong hold on me. I couldn't strike down Hanabi. I had been her once, seen her experiences, her pain, her love. And through all that, I saw one man, the man who had killed her. My heart started raging, and The Gunner burst into flames behind me. Maybe I could get revenge for Hanabi. Then, I could forget all that pain and slay her with no mercy! I pulled The Gunner out of the ground and swung it over my shoulder.

"Where are you going this starry evening, Yayoi?" Bankotsu asked.

"I'm going to find one Sesshomaru. Don't wait up."

I walked off, bent on finding the one who had killed Hanabi and that made my task so difficult.

Bankotsu's POV—

--

I watched Yayoi walked away with The Gunner on her petite shoulder. I sipped my sake, all the while wondering where she had come from. She was dressed just like that troublesome priestess Kagome, but she acted totally different. Her wisdom was of that of a person that had seen the truth under the "truth", the one that those around her had made up, the "truth" that she had been smart enough to not believe. And she was strong. She could lift a sword just as large as Banryuu. I leaned against the tree behind me and yawned, finishing my fish with a large bite and then laying on my back. I closed my eyes, snapped off a little twig, and cleaned my teeth. Then I turned to Jakotsu.

"Who did she say she was going to get again?"

"Inuyasha's older brother Sesshomaru. Why?"

"No reason. She can take care of herself."

I hoped.


	10. That Blue Blue Sky 9

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 9

--

I walked along the grassy forest path, tripping on a root and landing on my face. I dropped The Gunner as it landed in the ground, fire bursting from the hand guard and propelling it into the sky. I watched as it flipped once, twice, and then landed. I grabbed it and walked through the forest again, getting whipped by various vines and shrubs. I covered a cut on my leg and hissed, yelling out curses to the heavens. I slammed The Gunner into the ground and sat down, seeing the red stain of blood on my palm. I growled and stood up, getting tired of this wild goose chase. Sesshomaru was a wanderer; I could catch his scent on the wind. My senses were heightened and my depth perception incredible. Everything was so sharp; my adrenaline made everything slow down. Everything was so crisp and clear, like I was looking through a magnifying glass. Only without the magnification.

His scent was closer than before now. I crept through the underbrush, hiding from piercing golden eyes. He was right in front of me with a young human girl and a toad…imp…monk…thing. I threw up in my mouth at the sight of the thingy, but the man caught my eye and my jaw dropped. He was beautiful…kind of like that beautiful you find on men like Fabio. My gosh; it was stunning. I shook out my head and aimed The Gunner carefully, releasing a large fireball at Sesshomaru. He barely moved, but the fireball slammed into a cluster of trees and turned them into flaming splinters. Sesshomaru turned towards my location and glared at the bushes. If looks could kill, I'd be alive and dead and then more dead than alive. Like, past hell. I'd be in…hell, a black hole?

"Come out, spirit." Sesshomaru commanded.

I came right out of the bushes, lunging at him with The Gunner. Sesshomaru stepped to the side as The Gunner sunk into the soft pathway, making me lose my footing and land in the charred remains of the burnt trees.

"Who are you and how did you come into this realm?"

"My name is Yayoi. I killed myself. And now…" I grabbed the hilt of The Gunner as the blade burst into flames. "To make my task easier, I'm going to KILL you!"

I lifted The Gunner and ran towards Sesshomaru, swinging the flaming blade at his neck. He bent back and then unsheathed his sword, slicing me across the stomach. I fell back onto my stomach, holding my wound tightly. Sesshomaru glared down at me, tilting his head ever so slightly.

"What's your problem, doggy boy?" I asked, holding my wound tightly.

"That girl that I murdered; that is you, correct?"

I growled, fire erupting from the hand guard of The Gunner. I screamed and lifted it, swinging it wildly.

"I! AM NOT! HANABI!" I yelled the words with each swing, hating Hanabi; hating my luck and my life. Sesshomaru gripped The Gunner and stared at me.

"You're right. You are not that priestess. She had the smell of wolf all over her around the time I killed her."

I snarled. "Bastard…"

"Why do you call me this? Your inevitability to kill that troublesome priestess is not my fault."

"It is! I feel empathy for her and I can't even hit her! It's your fault because you killed her while she was still in love!"

"It is not my fault that you have fallen victim to your foolish human emotions. I had nothing to do with the incompletion of your task. You did."

"I tried to get over my emotions! And I did; it's all because of YOU!"

I swung at Sesshomaru again as he jumped up, a whip of green light coming from his fingers. I screamed and rolled out of the way, shooting fireballs at Sesshomaru. He twisted out of the way and smacked me with the hilt of his sword. I held my cut cheek, hissing. My eyes glinted with anger and scorn.

"Lord Sesshomaru, that's sticking it to her!" The imp yelled.

"Good job, Lord Sesshomaru!" The little girl yelled.

The little girl.

Without thinking, I scooped her up and dashed away, hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't faster than me. This just had to work.


	11. That Blue Blue Sky 10

That Blue, Blue Sky

~Chapter 10

--

Usually, I don't condone in child cruelty. It's wrong and frankly it leaves scars on that child's mind for life. It happened to me once, and I hated it. Why else do you think I shot myself? YES, because I was bored, but I had mental scars, too! Back to the subject on hand, I usually don't kidnap children and hold them over the cliff tops to drop them to a cold, watery death.

In this instance, it was necessary.

Rin was screaming for Sesshomaru loudly as I held her by her hair over the cliff's edge. Sesshomaru glared at me, my hand on The Gunner. Rin was crying now, and I hated doing this to her. She was completely innocent, but since she was obviously worth something to Sesshomaru, I had to use her to get what I wanted. Sesshomaru continued to glare at me, his gaze unrelenting. If looks could kill…

"Release Rin." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I can't do that unless you agree to help me. Or maybe…" I swung Rin over the whitecaps that slammed against the cliff's wall. "I can drop her!"

Sesshomaru snarled inaudibly, and I let my hand slip to the end of Rin's hair. She screamed loudly as I grabbed her again. Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. I wasn't kidding about dropping Rin and he knew it. The air was tense between the two of us, and Rin's cries had lowered to small whimpers.

"Staff of two heads!"

Fire rushed up at me as I hugged Rin close to my body and sidestepped out of the way. My right foot slipped as I tumbled over the side, my feet flailing in the air. Rin and I both screamed, tears coming from our eyes.

"I'm sorry I kidnapped you and held you over a cliff to a watery death, kid!"

"I'm sorry you can't kill that priestess because you're too emotional!"

The two of us hugged each other tightly and screamed louder, seeing sharp rocks and deep water rushing towards us. We hugged each other as tight as we could just as a cloud scooped us up back onto level ground. Rin and I were shaking, our eyes wide and tears running down our cheeks. Sesshomaru glared down at me as I looked up, shivering. Rin ran to Sesshomaru, beckoning me to stand. I stood up and stared at Sesshomaru. His eyes trailed from Rin and then back to me.

"What did you want?"

--

Bankotsu's POV—

--

I had begun to worry about Yayoi. She had been gone for around three hours now. Maybe Sesshomaru had killed her. Or maybe she fell out of a tree and hit her neck, or got caught in a village massacre. I winced at the last thought and washed it down with a bit of sake. But, Yayoi was much more powerful than that. Secondly, she had that massive blade. I sighed and played with my braid; why was I so worried about her, anyway? As soon as that priestess was dead, the guys could use or dispose of Yayoi however they pleased. But my cold, blood-thirsty heart told me something completely different. I was worried. It made my stomach churn. For a minute, my sake was about to come up from my throat.

"Big brother, what's wrong? You look sick." Suikotsu said, pouring me another cup of sake. "Alcohol makes the sick go away."

I stared at the sake and downed it, not wanting to show my worry. "Yeah, I feel better now. Thanks…"

"Are you worrying about something, Big brother?" Jakotsu asked. All eyes were on me immediately. I snorted and downed another cup of sake.

"Of course I'm not worrying about anything."

"It's that wench, isn't it?"

"No way. I SAID after we're done with her, you can use her or kill her. It doesn't matter to me."

_Just keep repeating it to yourself; _Bankotsu thought inwardly, _if you say it enough, you'll believe it enough._

--

Yayoi's POV

--

"…So please, if you could?"

Sesshomaru rubbed his chin, thinking my proposition over. Either teacher me how to be emotionless or kill Hanabi again. I don't think he needed another follower, and he didn't want to kill Hanabi AGAIN. But he sighed and nodded.

"Fine, I will kill her for you. I want something in return."

"Anything."

"I want the jewel shard from the members of the Band of Seven. Give them to me or else I will hunt you down and kill you."


End file.
